The Plan
by Abforth
Summary: This is a short ficlet about Ron and Hermione. It's Post-Hogwarts fluff, so read and review. [Finished]
1. A shock

**The Plan**

**_Author's note :__ This is just a short ficlet that I've been playing with. It's my first Ron / Hermione fic so be kind! __Read and Review!_**

**_Disclaimer:__ Not mine, belongs to Lady Rowling._**

Chapter 1

In a small medical ward in the middle of Saint Mungos, a young woman with long bushy brown hair sat staring at the whitewashed wall. A nurse bustled over and handed the shocked woman another glass of water, which she took automatically.

"You're sure… there's no mistake or chance of error…" she stumbled, although she knew the answer to the question. There was no mistake, at the age of only 22, that she, Hermione Granger, was pregnant. 

All plans for the future came to a screaming halt, and her world suddenly felt like it was spinning out of her control. A baby.  This wasn't in her plans! She wasn't even married yet! Images of screaming babies and dirty nappies sprang to her mind and for a long time she couldn't move.

And what about Ron? she thought. He was hoping to get that promotion in a couple of months, he'd be a top auror, he didn't want to be tied down with children. 

"If you don't mind my asking Miss Granger, but erm is it that Ron Weasleys…? Because the papers have been saying…" the women stopped, blushing, but watching closely for Herimone's reaction. It dawned on Hermione that the papers where going to have a field day if they found out she was pregnant, they had a field day with her relationship with Ron as it was. 

"That's none of your business," said Hermione standing up, spurred into action, "and if I read anything about this in the paper – I'll have your job." 

The woman looked surprised and was obviously somewhat dismayed that she wasn't going to be able to spread the news and Hermione shot her a look before going towards the apparating point to get back to work.

* * *

That week, Herimone threw herself in to her job, avoiding everyone and anyone, by hiding away in the many rows of shelves at the British Library in London.  Ron always joked that the job had been made for Hermione; she was one of the Head Researchers and her skills where renowned through Britain, there was nothing she couldn't find catalogued in the centuries old library. 

She avoided Ron like the plague, making excuses about having too much work on when he asked to meet her for lunch, working late and leaving early. 

However, when Thursday evening arrived she knew avoiding him was out of the question. They were attending Neville's engagement party. He'd finally (after almost four years!) worked up to the nerve to ask Hannah to marry him. Almost two hours after officially finishing work, exhausted and irritable, she apparated home, where Ron greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"We're due to arrive in half an hour, are you hungry?" he queried.

"No, no, I'm fine!" she said rushing in to their bedroom and pulling out a tidy set of robes. She sat on the end of the bed and sighed happily in comfort, the weight removed from her feet. 

Ron stood leaning against the doorframe watching her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"What? Oh yes, just a busy time at work at the moment," she said lying back against the bed in defeat of tiredness.  

"Do you want to stay home?" he asked, moving to sit next to her on the bed. 

"No," she said closing her eyes, however tempting it was to curl up and sleep; she should go support her friend.

She felt his hand on her shoulder massaging gently.

"Dear Merlin you're tense!" he said in surprise. 

"That feel's good…," she mumbled.  Ron reached towards her, pulling her up so that he could work away the knots. Almost fifteen minutes later Hermione had to drag herself in to a cold shower to wake up. She pulled on clothes blindly and plated her long hair. 

They apparated to Neville's and Hermione felt herself sway uncertainly on her feet.  Ron steadied her, looking at unsurely. 

"Hey guys!" waved Ginny as they weaved through the crowd towards Ginny, who stood with a baby in the crook of her arm. Lavender sat looking pale on a nearby settee, smiling happily. 

Ron lifted the edge of the blanket up, and peered at the sleeping child.

"She's beautiful Lavender, you and Seamus must be very proud," he said smiling fondly at the baby. Hermione felt her heart jump and she sat down next to Lavender.

"Ginny!" called Harry across the room, making motions to her.

Ginny smiled and handed the baby to a surprised Hermione, and skittered off.

Hermione froze, looking down at the sleeping baby, who was oblivious to the world. 

"She won't bite, she hasn't got any teeth yet!" joked Ron.

"Oh, right," said Herimone, as he sat next to her on the arm of the chair, rubbing her shoulder.

The baby opened her eyes and yawned. Hermione felt her heart melt. Shifting the bundle to one arm, she moved the blanket from the babies face. Her little hand reached for Hermione's finger as it came in to view and clutched automatically.

"She's gorgeous," she heard herself mutter.

Lavender chuckled and Ron leaned over to kiss her temple. 

"Not at all hours of the morning screaming for food she isn't," said Lavender fondly.

"Your older daughter is almost two now isn't she?" asked Ron.

"Yes, they grow up so quickly! I'd enjoy the freedom while you can, no doubt you'll have your own in a few years," said Lavender.

"You regret having kids so young?" asked Hermione quickly, steering the conversation.

"No, not really," said Lavender absently.

"Oh," said Herimone in a small voice, glancing back to the baby, before handing her over to Lavender. 

Hermione relaxed after she had mingled and talked with her friends for a while. Unusually, Ron never strayed from her side, not until much later in the evening when he disappeared with Harry. Everyone kept looking at her strangely and The Weasley Twins commented that she was starting to look like Snape. Which, understandably, she didn't take kindly too. Eventually Hermione realised that she could not take much more and that she was going to fall asleep standing if she didn't go to bed soon.

She wandered into the kitchen and recognised Harry and Ron's voices coming in through the back door.

"I owe you one mate, she's a beauty!" said Ron.

"You're actually going to go through with it then?" asked Harry laughing slightly.

"Yep," said Ron.

"Did you talk to Hermione about leaving?" asked Harry seriously.

"No, she's been looking so tired and drawn all week – Well you saw her this evening."

"She definitely looks tired," agreed Harry.

"Do you think maybe she found out I'm leaving?"

"Na, How would she?"

"I think she'll understand that we never considered other options… Oh hi Neville! How are you mate?"

Hermione stood frozen to the spot, _Ron was leaving her?_

To be continued…


	2. Confusion

**The Plan **

**_Author's note :__ Thank you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated!_**

**_FxDreams_****_:__ Ron had better look out then if he decides to leave! _****HermioneM****: Hope you got my email! ****Philyra****: Thanks for reading and reviewing! ****PyroAndrea****: Poor Hermione indeed! But I reckon she could take him!**** Sara(): Thanks for the review!! ****Potty For Potter: I like your Penname! Thank you for your review! (You were my First Reviewer!) I also think Hermione would get really worked up about having a baby! I've been playing with this idea for a while, and I finally got around to writing it! So enjoy! **

_Thanks also to** – Mimibaby, IlOvErUpErTgRiNt, Poke, Avril, emma and**** Elioreshe… and**** anyone I might of missed!******_

**_Disclaimer:__ Not mine, belongs to Lady Rowling._**

**Chapter 2**

The next two days were the worst of her life. Half of her wanted to crawl in to a ditch and cry, the other half wanted to bash Ron Weasley over the head with a rock. 

Saturday Night, Hermione apparated into their small kitchen and was immediately hit with a spell of dizziness, which she noted was starting to happen a lot when she apparated. She leaned against the counter to steady herself and was surprised when she felt the surface was covered in flour. She looked around the kitchen and noticed the signs of hours of cooking, she could smell something good baking in the oven and she reached over to peak inside.

"Sorry, you're not allowed to look in there," said Ron, entering the kitchen. Hermione's heart gave up beating and she felt her stomach quiver when she looked at him. 

He looked good. 

Damned sexy actually, he had messed up his hair and set it with a charm, black robes hung open over a deep blue shirt and black jeans. He looked so casual and jet so… phew.

The only sign of the boy she had known was in the glint of his eyes and his smile, as he watched her obvious appraisal of him. In his hand, he held two wine glasses, and he placed them aside as he stalked over to stand in front of her, causing her to have to tilt her head upwards to keep eye contact. She realised that she loved all 6 foot 3 inches of him with all her heart, from his broad muscular chest, to the cleverness that he always protested against owning and every single freckle that she often attempted to count.

She was going to miss him so much. Why did he have to look so irresistible when he was going to break her heart?

She reached up to cup his face, running her thumb over his jaw line. He stared down at her, an intense expression on his face, he reached out for her and brought her in to a warm embrace, and she went heady with the unique smell of him. He kissed her forehead and pulled away slightly to look at her again.

"Hungry?" he asked, pecking her on the lips.

A small growl from her stomach answered the question for him and he chuckled.

"How about you go take a quick bath and I finish up in here?" 

"You cooked?" she asked leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Uh huh, we haven't spent an evening together in almost two weeks. I was beginning to forget what you looked like you spend so much time hiding away behind those books!" he answered affectionately.

She felt her heart clench slightly, and she smiled tiredly. He swung her in to his arms and she cried out in surprise as he carried her into the bathroom. She looked around in astonishment, candles were placed everywhere around the room, the bath was filled with bubbles and she could smell vanilla and rose on the air. He lowered her to sit on the toilet and he bent down to take her shoes from her feet. 

"Ron…" she said breathlessly, "what…"

"Do you like it?" he asked, a slight uncertainty in his eyes, as he removed the last shoe. What was he doing? He wasn't making his breaking up with her any easier.

She reached forward and grasped his neck, pulling him towards her for a deep kiss, trying to savour the taste of him. His arms pulled her body towards him as he knelt in front of her and they devoured each other, two weeks of separation coming to the fore. It was sometime before he pulled away from her, ceasing the butterfly kisses he was placing along her collarbone and she moaned at the loss of contact. A gave her a predatory look and whispered against her lips.

"Later, your bath is going cold," and he left her sitting there quite frustrated, as he went to do something in the kitchen. Maybe he was planning on one last night together… but that didn't seem like Ron, he wasn't cruel.

She undressed and lowered herself into the bath, covering herself in bubbles. The hot water soaked in to her tired body, rejuvenating her and relaxing her aching muscles. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there breathing in the scent of the water, slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.  

She realised that she was going to have to tell him she carrying his child tonight, even if it was a lot easier to pretend that it was not happening and that she was maybe just feeling a little under the weather. She sighed and her hand rested on her belly, she wondered how long it was going to be before it was obvious. She would wait until he broke up with her, then she would tell him. So that he wouldn't feel he had to stay with her because she was pregnant. 

Music came on in the living room and Ron appeared carrying two glasses of wine, he smiled at her dashingly. 

"Ready to eat?" he asked.

She forced a smile and took the wine, downing the whole glass.

"Thirsty?" he asked, looking at her in surprise. Picking up a large fluffy towel from the floor, he pulled out his wand and cast a charm on it. He grinned, looking pleased with himself. Curiously, she stepped out of the bath, with his help, into the waiting towel. To her pleasure she found it was warm against her skin, and she sighed as, standing behind her, we wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

"Hmmm… You smell good, and your skin is all smooth…," he said against her neck, causing tingles to spread through her body, and she felt his hand reach inside the towel and flutter across her stomach. She pulled away, wrapping the towel around herself tightly and kissed him quickly on the lips. 

"I'll go get dressed shall I?" she said, and he looked stunned for a second at her pulling away.

Recovering quickly, he murmured, "If you have to…," giving her a cheeky grin.

 Despite her stern glance, a smile tugged at her lips and he took this as a sign to reach out and kiss her again.  

Eventually she went into their bedroom, to discover clean sheets on the bed and resting on her pillow, a deep red carnation. She felt her heart flutter, and she held it to her nose. What if he had changed his mind… maybe he wanted to stay? 

Confused, she pulled out a long black skirt and a thin burgundy cardigan, plaited her long hair, which fell down past her hips, and entwined the carnation in to the bottom. 

Hermione entered the living room and stopped in surprise again. If she thought that cooking, the bathroom and the bedroom had been a huge gesture on Ron's part. It was nothing compared to the sight before her now. 

**To be continued…**

I'm evil leaving all these cliff hangers aren't I? But you maybe happy to know the story is already written, I just decided to post it in bits rather than one long chapter!  :o)

Read and Review! (And I may be persuaded to get the new chapter out!) 


	3. Truth

**The Plan.******

**Chapter 3**

**_Author's note :__ After may edits…the chapter you've all been waiting for… let me know what you think!! (Thanks you are at the bottom!)_**

**_Disclaimer:__ Not mine, belongs to Lady Rowling._**

Hermione entered the living room and stopped in surprise again. If she thought cooking, the bathroom and the bedroom had been a huge gesture on Ron's part. It was nothing compared to the sight before her now. 

The tiny flat they shared didn't have its own dining room, not even a table to eat at actually. Usually they balanced their meals upon their laps or, if Ron felt like being particularly annoying or suicidal, he would neatly stack her books up and use _them as a makeshift table. At such times, he announced that if there weren't so many books heaped around the flat, they'd be able to fit in a table. Which, much to her eternal annoyance she had no argument against, as it was possibly the truth. _

On this occasion, Ron had balanced a long wooden board and used her precious books as legs. The board was filled with so much food that it dipped precariously in the middle and the practical side of her nature cringed, waiting for the masses of delicious looking food to fall to the floor. 

A huge roaring fire blazed in the grate, casting flickering shadows on the walls and on the layers of red and white flower petals on the floor. The room was very warm and had an inviting ambience to it. She realised that he'd put a lot of effort in to achieve this, the lengths he had gone to, to have every last detail perfect…she didn't think she had loved him more than she did in that moment. 

The effect was dizzying, but what _was Ron playing at? He moved to stand behind her and kissed her neck lightly. _

"What do you think?" he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"How?" she managed, "Why?"

"Why do you think?" he queried in an amused voice. 

Now she was very confused, nobody created such a romantic setting to break up with you.

"I thought…but…" she said, annoyed to hear her own voice catch.

He pulled her around to look at him and his brow furrowed when he looked at her expression.

"Love, is everything Ok?" he said.

"No, everything isn't okay," she said, frustration turning in to anger.

"What is it?" he asked, a worried expression on his face, "I know I've been occupied the last week or two, but…"

"It isn't you, well it is, but it's not… I'm so confused! First you're going to leave me, then you do this!" she said arms indicating the room, "And I don't know whether I'm coming or going! I…I… Ron, if you are going to leave me, just tell me," she said finally, crossing her arms.

He looked at her as if she announced she was going to run off to the Bahamas' with Voldemort.

"Don't look at me like that!" she said, her hands shaking with restrained emotion. 

He shook himself, then asked in a puzzled voice.

"What _are you talking about? Why the bloody hell would I leave you?"_

"I don't know! But I heard you and Harry at the party…You where talking out the back, I HEARD YOU! Never considered any other options my ass!" she shrieked.

Ron just looked at her incredulously; "You heard us…?" a thoughtful expression creased his brow. Then he chuckled.

Raw hurt clawed its way through her heart. He must have seen it on her face because he stopped immediately.

"Wait love, you don't understand!" he said, amusement gone.

"You're damn straight I don't," she said, more hurt sounding in her voice than she would have liked. 

"I wasn't talking about leaving you!" he said in a hurry reaching for her, but she pushed him away.

"Then who…?" she started. 

"I wasn't talking about leaving anyone! There isn't anyone else, there never has been!" he said, frustrated. 

"But…" she started persistently.

"Will you stop thinking for 10 seconds and listen!" he said loudly, silencing her protests, "I'm _not going anywhere without __you, I'm leaving the Aurors!" _

She ran it through her brain, _leaving the Aurors, he was quitting his job, not her. So that meant...that meant…she was a complete and utter idiot, __that's what it meant. He ran his hand through his hair, making the once tidy hairstyle look endearingly messy._

"But…" she put hand over her face in embarrassment, "I thought you liked being an Auror."

"Yeah, but I'm _always working… I never get to see you anymore love and I'm so fed up with fighting the darkness out there," his voice sounded tired, "Harry and me both, so we've decided to quit."  _

"Why didn't you mention it earlier?" she said feeling a little guilty at having missed his unhappiness.

"You've been looking so tired and… troubled. I didn't want to give you something else to worry about," he explained.

"Oh. So you're not leaving me then?" she asked sheepishly.

"Only if you want me to love, and even then I'd scream and beg you to reconsider the whole way out the door."

"I don't _want you to go," she said fervently, "besides, I'd starve to death if you left me to fend for myself." It was a well-known fact that Hermione could concoct the most complicated potions in Britain, but ask her to bake you a cake…and trouble really brewed._

Ron pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead, which conveyed more than words ever could.

"Harry and I were also…" his voice took on a nervous edge, "discussing something else."

"Oh?" she asked, worried.

"Yes," he said reaching into his pocket, "Harry did me a favour. I had so much to plan I didn't have time to pick this up, and he did…"

Out of his pocket, he produced a small velvet pouch. He reached for her hand, tipping the pouch out on to her palm, his eyes never leaving her curious gaze.

A cold metal band landed on her palm. She stared at in surprise.

"It's…its white gold, the best I could buy," he stuttered, "I wanted you to…marry me."

"Ron, I…" she stuttered after a few minutes, eyes wide. 

"I mean we've been together forever and I know we're only 22, but…well, I love you." 

"Yes," she said firmly, smiling stupidly, "I love you too!" 

He looked very relieved, and he leaned forward to kiss her deeply. 

"Ron?" she said, pulling away.

"Yes?"

"I'm absolutely starving."

Laughing, he pulled her down next to him at the table. 

"Okay, I know you didn't cook all this by yourself," she said, grinning stupidly.

"Well maybe Ginny helped a bit…," he murmured, spearing a sausage with his folk.

"Oh, what did she cook?"

"The steak, the vegetables, the rice, the lamb, the sausages and those potato thingies over there."

"Oh…So what exactly did you cook?"

"The salad, the cottage pie, the chips…and dessert," at her raised eyebrows he looked indignant, "I've been busy! She had me running all over the bloody country looking for Crayons!" 

"Crayons?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, apparently there made of wax and you colour things with them…weird what these muggles come up with." 

* * *

Several helpings later, they both lay across the floor, heads resting against the cushions. 

"Ready for dessert?" he queried.

Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have some extra stomach that I don't know about?" she asked amused.

"I'm a growing man!" he exclaimed.

She rolled on to her side to look at him, his eyes where shut and there was a contented smile on his face. It was now or never, she realised, taking a steadying breath. 

"What ever happened to my plan?" she said.

"Hum?" he said.

"I was supposed to be Head Librarian, get married, buy a nice house," she paused hesitantly. 

"And?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"And then… have kids." 

"Seven or eight?" he joked, "Or maybe just three or four, wouldn't want to cut into book time now, would we?"

"Three or four…?" she said stunned, and layback against the pillow. 

He smiled and his eyes danced, "We can have seven or eight if you really insist…" 

She smiled slightly but didn't answer. 

"Well we can wait until your Head Librarian to get married if you want," he said seriously, shifting on to his side to look down at her, "You're nearly Head Librarian anyway, we could start looking around at houses now and then have kids." 

Hermione smiled distractedly, chewing her lip and avoiding eye contact. 

"Hermione…what's wrong?" he said, tugging her hair affectionately.

"I don't suppose you've seen Neville since the party? I was going…" her sentence died off. She should have known that they'd been together far to long for him to be fooled by her changing the conversation.

And now he was using _that look on her, an intense, determined gaze, the one that made her feel like she had no secrets from him…or soon wouldn't. _

"Well, I…a couple of months ago…well actually three months ago," she stuttered, very interested in the hem of her robes, "I was quite busy, you know what with that whole fiasco over Mrs. Malkin's potion getting mixed up and we all thought the affects were permanent and she was going to prosecute the library. Anyway…I forgot to pick up my potion from the apothecary…which is really unlike me…but I didn't even think about it until last week… "

"Hermione…" he said in a very commanding voice. She raised her eyes to his. "Are you…Are you pregnant?" he asked.

To be continued…

*Gives evil laugh…but chokes and it ends in a coughing fit…*

**_Further Author's note…_**

_Firstly, thanks to **Duckchick, loyal reviewer and supporter of my ramblings! Thanks Chick!**_

_But thanks also to…_

**_JustMe_****_ :__ What can I say…I'm evil to the core! ;o) _**

**_Tatiana:__ Thanks for the review._**

**_Becka_****_:__ I gave Ron a good talking to, and he promised not to break Hermione's heart! Satisfied?_**

**_Cozmoz__: thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Gorgeousgollywog_****_:__ *Abforth takes out her wand and taps Ron on the head, magically, he transforms to look like Tom Felton.* Thanks for your review!_**

**_Potty For Potter: Oh__ Yee of the cool name, Happy New Year to you to! In hopes of keeping all my toes I thought I'd better post! And Ron…up to something? Never! (Not at the moment anyway…) I hope Ron was up to standard in this chapter to because I've edited it about a trillion times! Thanks for reviewing! _**

**_Also to my anonymous reviewer...I hope you haven't choked!_**


	4. Planning

**The Plan**

**_Disclaimer:__ Alas!__ Harry Potter does not belong to me! For it belongs to the fair Lady Rowling! Woe is me!_**

**_Author's note: __Okay, due to many a threat of violence, I did not leave a cliffhanger. *Abforth gives everyone the evil eye* so you had better all appreciate it! It took a lot of effort not to be evil… in fact I might go lye down. _**

_You may all be pleased to note that my chapters seem to be getting longer… Anyway…GET ON WITH IT!_

**Chapter 4 – Planning. **

"Hermione," he said in a very commanding voice. She slowly raised her eyes to his, "Are you…Are you pregnant?" he asked.

****

His blue eyes stared down at her with determination, telling her that he loved her and that he was here with her. 

Slowly, she nodded her head and his eyes widened.

"Oh," he said, sitting up. Despite her own reassurances, Hermione felt previously forgotten fears twist in her stomach and unaccountable nervousness. 

"Ron?" she said timidly, trying to gauge his reaction from his posture, because all she could see was his back. 

"It explains a lot," he said, expelling a breath of air. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly, crossing her arms.

"It explains you looking so tired for one," he said, turning to look up at her, "A _baby Hermione?"_

His eyes held a slightly wild look to them.

"How are we supposed to cope with a _baby?" he asked a bit loudly._

"How the hell do I know? You think I planned on getting pregnant?" she said at equal volume.

"But…but…A baby!"

"Yes Ron, they do come along occasionally," she said, her lips drawn in to a straight line.

"How long have you known?" he asked quietly.

"Only a week," she answered, her shoulders dropping slightly, "I'm three months along…I didn't realise…I thought I was over working and…I had my period last month so I didn't think…" 

His eyes immediately changed from startled to concerned, "Is that normal?"

"Yes, it happens sometimes. But I have it all written down in my diary, and I didn't even notice till now! My baby's heart has been beating inside me, and I didn't even know!" she cried.

"Hermione, its okay…" he assured, pulling her into his arms, "Everyone's had a lot on their minds these last few months."

"I know…but that's no excuse. This is entirely my fault, if I hadn't forgotten…"

"Hermione this is not your fault!" he said, in a tone that brooked no argument, "We are both in this."

"Ron," she whispered, burying her head in his neck, "I been so scared thinking I might have to do this on my own."

"I'm _not leaving you Hermione," he said deadly serious. He tightened his grip around her body and kissed the top of her head murmuring, "You do realise that you __have to marry me now, or my mum u'll kill me."_

"Ron!" she chastened, playfully poking his chest.

He cut her off excitedly. "And wait till I tell Percy, I think he was planning on being the first to have kids. He is going to be _so-"_

"Ron…" she warned, looking up at him.

"Annoyed!" he said laughing, and looking generally pleased with himself.

She found herself laughing to, shaking her head at his antics, although in truth she felt a huge weight sliding from her shoulders. 

"Do _you want to have a baby?" he asked, watching her carefully._

She looked at him seriously. He was looking unsure and confused, much like she had the past week. Somehow, knowing that made her feel not so alone, he was going to be here with her, this was all new to him as well. 

"I want to have _your baby, it's a lot sooner than I thought…but what's done is done. And…and having a baby isn't the end of the world, I could live to be hundred."_

He looked relieved as he ducked his head down to rest their foreheads together.

"I'm going to be a Dad," he said, giving her a goofy grin, but there was unmistakable pride in his eyes as his voice softened, "And a husband."

There eyes met and Hermione felt an insecurity rise and burst from her lips. 

"What if I'm a terrible mother? What if I'm too strict or…or…I smother too much?" she said looking worried.

A small smile played across his lips as he took her hand in his, "Herimone, we can only try our best, no one's perfect!"

"Do you think?" she said, looking hesitant.

"Love, you'll do just fine," he assured.

Hermione smiled her first real smile for the week, and Ron smiled in return. She rested her head on his shoulder, relieved and exhausted.

"Shame about the plan though…" he mumbled.

"Hmm?" she murmured sleepily.

"Oh…nothing Love," he said, running his hand through her hair.

The heat of the fire and the feel of security that came with lying in Ron's arms, started to lull Hermione to sleep. As her breathing fell into an even pattern, Ron looked down at the woman sleeping in his arms thoughtfully. 

He smiled with satisfaction. 

"The plan," he whispered. 

* * * 

Sunlight drifted into the room between the blinds, light bounced off the dust particles that continuingly drifted in the air. Clean sheets rubbed against her bare legs, as she accidentally strayed from the small cocoon of warmth her body had made amongst the sheets. Pulling the covers up to neck, she tried to stay asleep. As usual, she felt lousy and she wondered if the morning sickness was ever going to end. 

She felt under the bed for a vile of Morning Sickness Cure, once located, she failed miserably in mustering enough strength to remove the cork. A pair of strong hands covered her own and uncorked it with ease for her. Ron's body nestled up against her, and he kissed her neck. Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't feeling up to enjoying his kisses, bringing the small bottle to her lips she swallowed the contents in one horrible gulp. 

Ron held her while the groggy sick feeling started to disappear, and eventually she turned to smile at him. 

He kissed her on the lips and immediately screwed up his face.

"Yuck!" he said, "Morning, now get dressed - you're going shopping with my sister."

"What? On a Sunday?"

"Yep, I want you to go pick something to get married in," he said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What are you up to?"

"You wound me love," he said, feigning a pain in his chest. Before resuming snuggling with her and continuing to smile.

"Don't smile like that! You look just like the twins!" she said trying to poke him playfully, but Ron took her hand and kissed it, before he got up and dragged himself towards the shower. Hermione however, refused to get up on a Sunday and curled into the centre of the bed and started falling back to sleep for a while.

"Hermione," cooed Ron, poking the pile of blankets heaped into the middle of the bed, "Wakey, wakey!"

"Go away," was his muffled response.

"The sun is shining out side…it's a beautiful day!" he continued brightly.

"If I promise to marry you, will you go away?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope, now get up," he said, grabbing hold of the blankets and pulling. After a huge tug of war, Hermione found herself sprawled in an undignified fashion across the bed, _without any blankets. While Ron stood looking unruffled, surrounded with blankets.. _

Sulking, Hermione dragged herself through the shower, emerging sometime later to find Ginny and Ron talking over a cup of tea in the kitchen. Ron handed her a cup and Ginny stood beaming at her.

"I told him you'd say yes, but he wouldn't listen," she declared, causing a small blush to make its way up Ron's neck.

"Hmm," said Hermione unintelligently, sipping her tea. 

"I wouldn't bother trying to get a conversation out of her for at least another hour," warned Ron, kissing Hermione on the head affectionately, "Now I'll see you both at the burrow later, have a nice day."

"Ron?" asked Hermione before he could vanish.

"Oh, yeah" he said, "I've withdrawn money from our account for you," he indicated a pouch on the kitchen top, "I'll speak to you later."

And he disapperated, leaving a speechless Hermione.

"What is he up to?" she wondered aloud.

* * * 

Later that afternoon, Ginny and Hermione arrived at the Burrow carrying a few shopping bags between them. In the kitchen, the rest of the Weasleys sat around the table laughing and chatting loudly. When the two young lady's entered, everyone turned to greet them loudly by raising their drinks to them, and by the looks of it they had all settled in for the evening. 

Ron sat between Charlie and Harry, arguing amiably with his brothers on the chances of Puddlemere making the league. When he spotted her enter he finished his beer and stood up, followed by a grinning Harry. 

Harry reached her first and he surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug. 

"Hey, keep you mitts off her, she's mine!" Ron exclaimed, pulling Harry away playfully and grabbing her around the waist. 

"Hmm…" Harry said, pretending to look hurt, but spotting Ginny, he grinned, "I'll just have to put 'my mitts' else where then won't I?"

Ginny noticed his look and blushed instantly, which only caused Harry's grin to widen further.

Ron just lifted an eyebrow and smiled at his best friend knowingly.

"Want me to sort him out Gin?" asked Bill, leaning back on his chair and throwing his empty bottle in to the bin.

"Nah, I can take him," said Ginny, handing Bill a new bottle. 

"Thanks," he said taking a long sip.

Harry just raised an eyebrow at her statement, and if possible she blushed even harder. Hermione watched with interest wondering what was going on between the pair, before anything else could happen however, Mrs Weasley came bustling over to offer them a plate of sandwiches.

"Did you girls have a nice day?" she asked kindly.

"Yes thanks, Miss Weasley," said Hermione taking a sandwich hungrily.

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened and she looked up in surprise at her youngest son. 

"Ron…what…she's wearing an engagement ring!" she exclaimed loudly. This effectively silenced the whole room. Everyone started straining their necks to look at Hermione's hand.

"That's because I asked her to marry me," said Ron grinning. 

Mrs Weasley smiled happily, her eyes misting. She pulled her youngest son into a hug (which wasn't an easy feat considering height differences) and Ron didn't even bother to fight being squeezed to death. Next came Mrs Weasley's death squeeze on Hermione, who was starting to look a bit embarrassed at everyone's attention. Eventually, everyone had hugged them repeatedly ("Another sister to torment!" cried George gleefully) and Mrs Weasley had disappeared, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. 

Several toasts later, (in which Hermione refused to have more than one butter beer), Ron grabbed her hand and sneaked her up to his room. 

"Well this is something I never imagined having to do again," he laughed closing the door quietly, "I bet they come looking for us in a minute."

"Probably," she said. Ron stood looking at her, and she looked right back. That is, until she burst in to tears surprising not only Ron but herself.

"What is it Love?" he asked pulling her in to a hug.

"I don't know! I'm just overwhelmed…it must be my hormones or something…" she sniffed.

He smiled, pulling her down on to his creaky old bed until her sobs subsided.

"Did you see anything you liked today?" he enquired.

"Yeah, I have something to show you," she said reaching for the bags at the foot of his old bed. 

"Wait, I have something for you to," he said, going over to a draw.

Hermione handed him one of the boxes and he handed her a file. Simultaneously, they started to open their presents. 

Hermione opened the file to find a stack of parchment and a picture of a small stone cottage, that looked a lot like The Burrow. Except it didn't have any windows and the roof looked like it needed fixing. Its gardens where overgrown, and it generally looked run down and disused.

Hermione looked curiously at the attached parchment and found they where papers to buy the house. It had four bedrooms, an attic, cellar, kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, a greenhouse and an outdoor toilet, along with half an acre of land. Hermione's mouth opened in shock, did Ron want to buy this?

She studied the picture with renewed interest, the poor house looked neglected and she was dubious as to whether she wanted to live in such a haunted looking place. 

"That house is about twenty minutes away by broom," he explained, staring at the half opened box in front of him, "Its been left empty for as long as I can remember and I've always wanted it. An elderly couple used to own it, when they died they passed it on to their eldest daughter, who lives in London with her own family. She told me that she never had the heart to sell it on, but I convinced her to sell it to me."

"Can we afford it?" she asked, looking dubious, a four bed roomed house with half an acre of land had to be costly.

"It's in such need of repair she gave me a pretty good offer, so yeah. But to afford it we would have to give up the flat. I'm going to ask my brothers to go look at the place tomorrow, so we can judge how much works needs to be done. I'm just worried it won't be ready in time."

"In time for what?" she asked.

"The baby of course," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Right," said Hermione.

Ron carried on opening the box, as she flipped through the pages. 

"Bloody hell, there so small!" he said pulling out a tiny pair of socks and a small Chudley Cannons T-shirt, grinning broadly.

"I had to buy them while Ginny wasn't looking," admitted Hermione, "Do you like them?"

"I love them! I can start training him to play Quidditch right away!" 

"Him?" she asked.

"Or her…" he said, kissing her lightly, "Mind you, Mum u'll make the nicest blankets and clothes if you ask her. We all have our own blankets from when we were babies."

Ron was smiling and his eyes glowed, as he carefully folded the material back in to the box reverently.

"Do you think she'll be mad because we're so young?"

"What? Heck no, she'll be ecstatic. You'll probably have trouble keeping her away from the house if I know my Mum."

To Be Continued…

* * * 

**_Author's Note:_**

****

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews! I would have left an individual message for everyone but it got a bit silly, so instead I'm just sending big hugs to everyone for reviewing!_

**_Dioch_****_ Duckchick!__ (That's welsh for thank you!)_**

**_Potty for Potter:__ I'm glad Ron stayed in character. I'm trying to make sure he's true to the books while being more mature! I saw The __Two__Towers__ recently to, it's good isn't it! Although I thought it was a bit jumbled and jumpy at the beginning! Sorry to hear you didn't like the Harry Potter movies though, I can't say I really liked the first one (actually I down right hated it the first time I saw it!) but I loved the second one! The Burrow was great! The third book is my favourite so I'm quite anxious to see how that turns out. And now I'm rambling…Thanks for reviewing! _**

**_Cozmoz_****_:__ Patience  please! All will be revealed in the great plan! Thanks for reviewing! _**

**_Jishka_****_:__ Sorry to confuse you!__ But no it wasn't a morning sickness cure (as in this chapter!) but three months ago she forgot to take her anti-pregnancy potion, that's why she got pregnant in the first place! She's a busy lady our Hermione! Does that clear it up? Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Esther:__ that was blackmail! I'm supposed to be the evil one not you!_**

****

**_And thank you to everyone else to, every review is appreciated!_**


	5. To Buy A House

**The Plan**

**_Disclaimer:__ *sniff* after many attempted spells…Harry Potter is still not mine...*sniff*_**

**Chapter 5 – To Buy a House.**

That Night they stayed at The Burrow. They hadn't planned on doing so, but by the late evening everyone had toasted their engagement so many times that they could barely stand. So Hermione dragged Ron up the stairs, and slumped him on to his bed where he had began snoring. Completely exhausted from the long day she had fallen asleep next to him. 

However, the next morning Hermione had discovered one of the major flaws in their plan of falling-asleep-and-worry-about-tomorrow-later. She found it almost immediately on waking up next to Ron (who was still snoring) in the dingy little bed. When she had automatically reached under the bed to retrieve a vile of morning sickness potion, all she found was an old copy of Playowl. 

And that is why she found herself leaning over the Weasley's bathroom toilet for the better part of an hour. 

Fortunately, it didn't appear that anyone had woken up due to the late hour at which they had retired. She cleaned both the bathroom and herself up, before trudging down to the kitchen to get some fresh air. Leaning out of the back door, she was startled when Harry appeared, tiptoeing down the stairs in a pair of boxers. Clothes and a blanket bundled in one large pile under his arm.

Hermione froze to the spot, worrying that he'd heard her being sick in the bathroom.

"Oh…hi," he said, looking very sheepish as he wrapped the blanket around his waist. 

"Erm…hi," she replied, fiddling with the sleeve of her robes

A few awkward seconds later, Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"Why are you creeping down the stairs at 7 o'clock in the morning?" she queried.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you and Ron," he replied evasively, looking at the grandfather clock where all the hands pointed to 'still asleep.'

"So you slept in Ginny's room?" she guessed. 

"We didn't do anything…" he started, his face tinged with red.

Hermione gave him a smile, "I'm very happy for you both."

Harry looked resigned, before a small smile caused his eyes to glow, "Thanks Hermione, please don't mention it to anyone."

"Okay," she said, sticking her head out a little further as a gust of fresh air came in. 

"Hermione…what are you doing?" 

"Erm…getting some fresh air," she replied. 

"Are you ill?" he queried, his brow creasing.

"No, I'm okay. You might want to get dressed before Mrs Weasley comes down though."

"Want me to get Ron?" he persisted.

"No, No. I'm fine," she replied, giving him a smile to enforce her point.

He looked at her a further minute, obviously not fooled. Fortunately, the sound of footsteps upstairs distracted him and he scurried into the living room. 

Over breakfast Ron discussed everyone trekking over to the cottage, which the twins had taken to calling The Haunted Hovel, to have a look at it. While Percy volunteered to have a look at the paper work, they decided to meet up at the end of the day. Mrs Weasley invited them all to dinner, and looked generally happy that she was going to have a full house to pester for another evening.

Just as everyone was leaving for work, Ron pulled Hermione in to a quiet corner.

"Are you ok? Harry said you where ill this morning." Ron asked looking worried.

"I'm fine – I didn't have any morning sickness potion with me."

"Oh, right. Take it easy today okay? And I'll see you at home later."

"You mean at the cottage."

"No," he replied firmly, "I mean see you at home. That cottage is unsafe for a woman in your condition."

"I'm not made of glass," she whispered heatedly.

"I don't care, you have to look after yourself, promise me that you'll do that." Ron said taking her hand, looking directly in to her eyes. 

"I promise to take care of myself, why wouldn't I?" she intoned.

"And I'll see you at home…" he pressed on.

"Ron – we're going to be late!" called Harry.

"Hermione-" he said, ignoring Harry.

"I'll see you later," she promised, stepping away from him and apparating.

Ron growled in frustration, that woman was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"I still don't know why you want to buy this dump," said George, eyeing the house with trepidation.

"It has potential," defended Ron, looking up at the cottage. 

"Yeah, as a scrap yard," sniggered Fred.

"As much as it pains me to admit it," said Bill pushing open the front door gingerly, "the Spawns of Satan are right. The place is in really bad shape," 

"Told you so," said George, nodding his head at Ron.

"Spawns of Satan?" said Fred, "Wow! Wait till I tell Mum!"

Harry started to laugh, but Ron shot him a look and he changed it in to a polite cough. 

Ron looked up at the old house. Okay - so it didn't have any windows, it looked like one soft breeze would blow it over and there was a distinct lack of roof. But something had always drawn him to this place, it was so much like The Burrow, but yet it would be his own. He could just imagine coming home from work, kids running out front and smoke gently rising from the chimney. The only feat would be getting it fixed up in time and making sure there was room for a library.

"I'll go this way," said Charlie (not bothering to hide the fact that he was laughing), pointing towards a small gate, which looked to lead around to the back of the cottage.

"Be careful!" shouted George after him. 

"It's perfectly safe," huffed Ron stepping into the house. 

Something cracked loudly and Ron felt flat on his face, his foot stuck in a floorboard. Bill helped him up silently, keeping his face carefully neutral.

"Watch that floorboard," supplied Fred helpfully.

Ron said a few colourful words under his breath and dusted himself off; looking curiously down the hall they were standing in. 

Fred and George peered into a room to the right, as Percy stepped into the house, avoiding the hole even though his head was lost in paper work.

"Wow, this place is huge," said Bill, walking into the room on the left, which turned out to be the living room.

Everyone bustled in after him, looking impressed with the size and the view from the large window.

"Wow, you get a great blast of fresh air in here, don't you George?" said Fred, standing in front of the glassless window.

"Aye, you'd never have to worry about ventilation, although I imagine it'd get a bit nippy in the winter."

"Alright you two knock it off," said Bill sternly, although he was smiling.

"This room must run the whole length of the house," said Ron, fingering the dust on the mantelpiece over the fireplace. He walked along the room, past an old worn sofa, and was surprised to find another door. He opened it and found himself looking into the hallway they had started in, although at the other end of it. He found the door to the kitchen and a staircase. He had just placed his foot on the first step, when a scream sounded in the kitchen. He leapt into the kitchen wand drawn, at the same time as Bill, Percy and the twins came crashing through the double doors on the other side of the kitchen. Harry appeared next to Ron, his wand out as well. 

In the Kitchen, stood Ginny chasing something furry across the dusty table top with a frying pan. Hermione was physically fighting with the window to get it open, and was just drawing her wand as Charlie barrelled in through the back door. Ginny scooped up the thing in the pan, just as Hermione commanded the window to open, and what appeared to be a mouse, went sailing out of the room, pan and all.

Ginny started dusting her hands as Hermione patted down her hair, then they both stopped mid action, apparently noticing they had an audience. 

"Oh, hi," said Ginny innocently, "We found a mouse." 

Everyone continued to stare at them.

"It was quite big," supplied Hermione helpfully.

"What…When did you get here?" asked Harry.

"Few minutes ago, just as we were attacked by that thing," said Ginny, indicating the exit of the mouse menacingly, "Crookshanks would have got 'im in a second." Which got her an approving smile from Hermione, and annoyed look from Ron because as far as he was concerned that cat still hated him.

"Have you been upstairs yet?" asked Hermione, ignoring the look Ron was shooting her, to walk over and peer out in the hallway.

"I thought I told you to stay behind," hissed Ron, following Hermione as she gazed up the staircase. 

"Did you?" she asked innocently.

"Oh look Harry! I found your room!" said one of the twins loudly.

"I have my own room already thanks," replied Harry laughing. 

"I'm sure it isn't such a cosy cupboard-under-the-stairs though is it?" came, what sounded like, George's reply.

"Look this one even comes with a free broom!" said Fred. 

Hermione reached the top of the stairs and avoided the glass that was scattered on the floor. She peered out the window, smiling.

"Hermione, I'd much rather you came back when we know its safe-" continued Ron, stepping in front of her as she turned toward the doors on the right. 

"Ron, don't start. I want to see this house as much as you do," she said neatly stepping around him. 

"But-"

"You're here aren't you?"

"Yes but-"

"Well then, is this the master bedroom? This room is directly over the living room right?" she said trying to push open the weatherworn door. Giving up on making her see sense, Ron started helping her with the door. Eventually they stood in one of the bedrooms, the door in many pieces after Ron had lost his patience, _but he pointed out cheerfully, the door handle was still intact. _

After they had explored the rooms and bathrooms, they all regrouped in the living room.

"Well, upstairs is probably the most damaged, there's a lot of damaged wood from the hot summer we just had," said Charlie leaning against the mantelpiece. 

"The roof will need doing," commented Bill.

"The floors will have to be pulled up," said Percy

"Door's replaced," sang Fred

"Piping u'll have to be fixed, it's all rusted," pointed out, George

"There's something swimming in the down stairs toilet," Harry cautioned.

"Not to mention the state of the Kitchen," finished Ginny.

"Okay, Okay there's a lot to do…" said Ron, holding his hands up, "Do you think it's worth the money?"

They all turned to look at Percy, who shrugged, "Well, if you included the overall cost of repairs to the eventual price of the cottage it self, I think it would be a profitable purchase, especially if you consider the obvious benefits that come with procuring a green house and half an acre of potentially workable land."

"I think that was a yes," said Charlie uncertainly.

"It was a yes," affirmed Percy huffily.

"Okay, so how long do you think repairs will take?" asked Ron, "You know, as a rough guess."

"Depends on who's doing it. But it could take up to six months," estimated Charlie, looking at Bill who nodded in agreement.

"Six months!" exclaimed Ron, looking at Hermione.

"It's a nice house Ron, surely it'll be worth the hassle and time?" said Ginny soothingly.

"It's not that, what's the _least time it could take?"_

The elder Weasleys exchanged looks, and then looked at Ron.

"What's the rush?" queried Charlie, raising an eyebrow.

"No rush," said Ron quickly.

"Anyway, wouldn't it be better to wait until you and Harry have settled into running the Hogsmeade store for them two?" said Bill indicating, the twins with a flick of his hand.

"There's quite a few houses for sale in Hogsmeade," supplied Percy helpfully.

Ron looked up the house longingly, trying to come to a decision. He pondered that it probably made more sense to get a house in Hogsmeade, it'd probably be cheaper and easier for them, and being settled before the baby came was important. 

"Ron," he felt Hermione take his hand and he looked down in to her bottomless eyes and felt his heart do a familiar drop in to his stomach. "If you really want this house, we'll manage."

He looked at her thoughtfully, wondering how she could think he would ever leave her.

"But I want to be settled," he said looking at her meaningfully.

"Will it really take six months?" she asked, turning to look at Charlie.

"There's a lot of damage, but I suppose it could be done in less if you worked out flat," said Bill, "But I've yet to meet a building and magical wards company that could work fast."

He paced the living room looking at the ceiling and the window.

"And there's no reason to get them to hurry," he continued, "I suppose if you fixed the basics…we could all chip in. As long as there was a steady supply of food…we could be convinced in to fitting the roof, Fred and George know quite a bit about plumbing. They fixed up the water supply at the shop."

"Only if we get to keep whatever's swimming in there," said Fred, while George nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Ginny and I could probably do most of the kitchen and downstairs repair, you know do things like painting…but upstairs is a bit extensive," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You know I've seen the perfect curtains to fit in here," said Ginny.

"Dad would be thrilled to help, and Mum to," said Percy. 

"That is, if you think it's so important to get it done quickly," said Bill, eyeing Ron as he watched Hermione examine the mouldy couch. 

Ron made the mistake of not answering Bill.

**_Author's note._****__**

_The Author would like to point out that Playowl was entirely Duckchick's idea…:o) And would also like to thank her for her support and help with this chapter._

**_Big hugs__ to everyone for their support and their reviews!__ It makes my exams seem all the more bearable!_**

**_Potty For Potter__: As soon as I have time I plan on reading the rest of your fics too, just a bit busy at the moment…but from Tuesday next week I'm a lady of leisure! For a few days anyway! Thank you for continued reviewing, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! I'm glad you like Ron! I did try to get the characters of the Weasleys across! Fred and George have to be my favourite. The Weasleys remind me of my own family so much it's scary! But I happen to think I'm very lucky!_**

**_Jishka_****_:__ Do you think poor Hermione could cope with twins? Your review made me laugh (I like funny reviews!) I love the idea of Fred 2 and George 2  !!!!!! Unfortunately you'll have to wait to find out about the baby! _**

**_Death the Second Endless__: Well, 22 years is okay to have a baby. My mum had me when she was 20 and she was considered a little young, but she had me any way :0) Considering they are living on their own, both working and have been through a war against Voldermort…I think they are ready. We shall have to see about their parents freaking out…_**


	6. Family

**The Plan**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Not enough talent for it to be mine.****___

**Chapter 6**

****

Sitting at a restaurant table, pushing broccoli (which Ron was making her eat) around her plate in the hopes that it would eventually look more appetising, Hermione listened to her fiancée. Ron himself didn't seem to realise that she hadn't paid him any attention since he had launched in to an intricate explanation about fixing the roof of The Hovel and so continued to talk heedlessly.

Hermione was pondering her life. She had just gone twenty-three, gotten engaged and was almost four months pregnant, putting on weight faster than you could say Hogwarts : A History, with no idea how she was supposed to have a career and raise a family. And even though she'd read a few books, (the whole section at the library) she still didn't understand what was going on with her body. It kept changing on her and growing. She was lost and confused, and Hermione Granger, Head Girl of her Hogwarts year did not like being confused.

And Ron didn't understand, how could he? He just gave her a peculiar look and pointed out that she _was pregnant. What she needed was someone to talk to, someone to give her a bit of advice. And the answer was obvious - Mrs Weasley. Who else was so well versed in pregnancy? _

Last night she'd had a brief conversation with her own mother, while Ron had been interrogated by her father in another room, and Hermione had discovered that being a pregnant witch was a bit different to being a pregnant muggle. Muggles generally didn't cause strange things to happen when _they_ were pregnant. For example, last week had been extremely busy at work with all the students returning to Hogwarts and cramming in forgotten homework. She'd been so hungry by the time she'd sat down to lunch, that somehow she'd caused her sandwich to grow three times its normal size. That had caused several funny stares from her peers and Hermione was hoping that none of them worked anything out. 

So while the conversation with her mother had been supportive, once she had got over the shock of being a grandmother anyway, it hadn't been enough. Hermione needed to know how to control her magic before she hurt someone.  

But Ron had been very evasive on the subject of telling their friends and family, although she'd drawn the line at not telling her own parents. But then she'd always been able to tell her parents anything, and had to admit the prospect of telling Harry and the Weasleys didn't look quite as attractive. 

"…so then Harry decided it would be fun to resurrect Voldemort, you know, for a joke. So Sirius and I decided to put him through a 12-step program for those suffering from tendencies to have Dark Lords chasing them. But you know Harry-"

"What?" Hermione said, jerking back to attention.

"So you _are_ listening then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh course," she said, blushing.

"So you think it's a good idea then?" he questioned, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Err...yes, it's a great idea…" she stumbled.

"Oh, good, because I've already started making arrangements. How would you feel about next month?" he asked, with a smile.

"As good a time as any," she agreed reluctantly.

"I was thinking something big, lots of flowers and things," he said full out grinning.

"Yeah okay," she said, doing swift memory searches of the last ten minutes in her head.

"Hermione?" he asked, stabbing a roast potato with his folk and waving it at her in a vaguely threatening way. 

"Yes?" she asked, eyeing the offending vegetable in such a manner that he sheepishly put his folk down.

"You have _no_ idea what you just agreed to, do you?"

"Well, maybe I'm not a hundred percent certain…" Hermione said in a dignified fashion, which only caused his knowing grin to widen. _How did he know her so well? She wondered, her shoulders slumping._

"No worries you only agreed to sign your life to me."

Hermione snorted, she wasn't in the mood for his banter.

"Tired love?" he asked, looking concerned. 

"A little," she agreed, "and we need to talk with your family."

"Oh?" Ron visibly paled.

After a few minutes silence, in which Ron looked as if he was doing some fast thinking, Hermione started to get annoyed.

"Ron, I…"

"I want us to get married first."

"What?" she asked slightly startled. He shrugged and looked sheepish.

"Before anything leeks to the press, I don't want them saying horrible things about you. If we're married, there can't be much question on who the father is…"

"And you don't want to risk the press knowing before hand?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Yes," he said looking relieved.

"_Then why the bloody hell are we discussing it in the middle of a restaurant_?" she shrieked.

He suddenly looked pleased with himself, "I _was _an Auror you know, I think I can manage a simple silencing spell."

"Oh. Good." Hermione said, feeling somewhat deflated and irritable.

"I think marrying now would be for the best, I…I want to do the right thing."

She let out a long sigh, "I know," she said, massaging the bridge of her nose, "You're a good man Ron."

Hermione hadn't realised the effect these words could bring, and he surprised her by looking straight into eyes with an intense stare, taking her hand between his own.

"I want to be worthy of you Hermione," he said firmly, his eyes shining. She gave him a startled look, he wanted to be worthy of _her_?

"Ron, you are _more than worthy of me," she said firmly. Their eyes locked in a silent argument for what seemed an endless time on who was the worthier, before he extended the olive branch._

"Let's get married in a month; you'll only be five months along. Then we can tell everyone…_please love."_

He was looking at her so earnestly, his eyes wide with emotion. Her heart warmed and she knew she was going to give in, he had always had an uncanny ability to talk (or occasionally goad) her into things. And, unfortunately, he knew it to.

"Okay," she said, trying to suppress the urge to jump over the table and kiss him senseless.

He grinned boyishly, "Love you." 

"Love you to," she answered, wondering what she'd let herself in for.

* * *

Bill Weasley sat reading in the British Library, flicking through a book absently and glancing up every now and then to watch the door. He cursed under his breath for choosing her lunch hour to talk with her. Something was up - he knew it and he wanted to know what it was. His brother had been very evasive with him lately and he looked to have something weighing on his mind. And Ron being a stubborn idiot as usual, flat out refused any help or advice Bill (or Charlie) tried to offer him, continuing to slog his guts out fixing the house, running the shop and incessantly arranging things for the up and coming wedding. 

Ron didn't know if Hermione had noticed how stressed out Ron was, seeing that around Hermione his little brother seemed to try to hide it. But Bill had drawn the line when he had found Ron slumped over a book at work, sleeping deeply. And he now had every attention of interrogating his sister to find out what was up and do something about it.

Bill carelessly tossed the book on to the table in front of him, which got him a glare from the witch behind the reception desk. Bill merely smiled at the witch and was gratified to see her flush and look down at her desk quickly. Bill grinned, she was kind of cute, he was just getting up to talk to her when a flushed Hermione stormed past him. Bill was slightly taken back, as she rushed past him obviously upset and angry about something.

"Hermione!" he called and she instinctively spun around to look at him. The doors burst open again and two witches rushed in. 

They were the most ridiculously mismatched pair Bill had ever had the displeasure of coming across. One was short and fat with soft brown hair, while the other was tall, blond and so skinny, Bill was amazed she could stand up. The tall blond one had a quick-quill and parchment floating next to her, while her companion stood with a camera in her hand.

"Miss Granger, how do you feel about marrying into such a big family? Are they accepting of your muggle parent's?" asked the blond, rushing toward Hermione who backed away. 

"My business is no bodies concern but mine," she grated threateningly.

"Miss Granger, the wizarding world has a right to know-" she began.

"If you don't leave this library right now, I'll personally throw both of you out," Bill said striding to stand beside Hermione, who looked up at him gratefully. The blond witch gave him a long assessing look, drawing her lips into a thin line, which Bill thought made her look like a dried up  prune.

"You can't do that, this is a _public library," she said smiling nastily._

"Yes, and I'm a _member of the public. I don't want you in here disturbing the peace," he replied pointing to sign that read 'Quiet Please.'_

The blond witch pointedly ignored him and turned to address Hermione, who looked ready to kill.

"Get out!" Hermione yelled, pointing towards the door. The blond witch looked only slightly taken back, as her companion's camera gave a sudden flash.

"Are you having an affair with Harry Potter?" the witch continued.

"Out," said a new voice. The witch from behind the desk joined the fray, as Bill put a restraining arm around Hermione who was getting out her wand. "If you do not remove yourselves from this library right now I will personally see to it that you never use the information records here ever again!"

"You can't do that!" said the blond witch. 

"Try me," grated the witch.

The blond witch made an indignant noise and turned towards the exit, all the while the shorter witch flashed her camera as she followed her out. 

Bill smiled at the library witch, and decided that he would definitely have to pursue her in the future. The witch blushed at his smile, gave him a quick nod of her head and rushed away between the rows of books. Hermione pushed Bill's hand away and stomped towards an elevator. Bill caught up with her in a few easy strides, and they stood in silence as the elevator moved up through the library. Bill didn't think his life was worth asking her if she was okay, so he remained dutifully silent. 

They finally arrived at an office at the back of the second and a half floor, and Hermione slammed open the door, throwing her bag on to a table piled high with open books.

"This place is a mess!" she fumed, as she attempted to pull a chair out for Bill.

Bill shut the door quietly behind him, as books suddenly started throwing themselves on to shelves and files straightened, all with out the help of a wand. Bill looked impressed, but at the look of surprise on Hermione's face he realised that this wasn't a normal feat by her office equipment. 

Hermione sat down with a thump into her chair, "Not again."

"How did that happen?" asked Bill, taking a seat in a newly emptied chair.

"Err, magic."

Bill could see that Hermione was just as stressed out as Ron, as she sat taking calming breathes in her chair.

"Hermione, what is going on?" he questioned.

"Sorry?" she asked innocently.

"As your soon to be brother-in-law, I'm asking what is wrong. Let me help, you and Ron look as if your ready to explode with stress and I don't think it has anything to do with weddings."

"Ron is stressed out?" she asked, looking concerned and thoughtful.

"Yes, he's been running around like something possessed the past month," he said warmly.

"I didn't know that," she said quietly. 

"Can I help?" he asked gazing at her steadily.

"Not really, we've just got a lot on at the moment, what with houses, work and moving into the Burrow…I guess we're just a bit overworked," she said casually, but Bill thought he heard a slight quiver in her voice.

Bill crossed his arms, and sank in to the chair. He had no intention of leaving until he had the answers he wanted. He was just going to voice this, when a stack of neatly piled books on her desk caught his interest. The top one depicted a small baby and the title caused him to gape. 

"What?" she asked nervously. 

He pointed to the copy of 'Magical Mothers' and her eyes widened.

"Erm, well you see…"

"That's why you need the house finished," he stated numbly, shocked even. This was _not_ what he had expected.

"Please don't tell anyone!" she said clearly agitated, "Ron doesn't want anyone to know…I promised him!"

"Hermione!" he said to calm her, "I won't tell anyone." 

"You won't?" she asked clearly relieved.

"No, the great prat, no wonder he's got himself all worked up," he said fondly.

He sat their trying to process that _Ron, his __youngest brother was going to be settled with a family. And he was going to be an Uncle. __Uncle Bill._

Hermione stood up and opened a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of whisky and two glasses. She handed him a glass and he swallowed it, holding it up for her to refill. She looked at him in surprise and handed him the bottle.

She finished her own drink and sat down again. 

"Should you be drinking…" he started, but stopped at the look she gave him, "Right."

"Ron is going to kill me."

"Just tell him I forced it out of you."

"Well then, Ron is going to seriously maim you."

"I can take him."

Hermione gave him an amused look and he smiled.

"So," he said conversationally, "What's the name of that witch at reception?"

**_Author's note:_**

_Thanks for reviews! I hope there are aren't too many error's in this chapter. I'm a bit fried from exams. _

_Hope this chapter was up to scratch! Next chapter is the wedding…so keep tuned._

_BOOK 5!?!?! Yay!_

**_Potty for Potter:__ Glad you liked Gred and Forge, their humour is my favourite. I look forward to writing them at the wedding. As soon as I can I'll read your other fics! _**

**_Death the second endless__: I'm truly honoured! Let me know when you post! Wow, for me? *Abforth blushes*_**

****

**_Cozmoz_****_: __thank you for your continued support! I'm glad you liked the thing swimming in the toilet, it was a sudden inspiration when I was washing the dishes. :o)_**

****

**_JustMe__: Did it taste nice? :o)_**


	7. Plan In Motion

**The Plan**

**_Disclaimer: _**_not mine. (And the award for the most original disclaimer goes to…)****_

****

**_Author's note_**_: Due to the unexpected popularity of Bill Weasley, I decided to add this chapter in. Enjoy!****_

**Chapter 7 – Plan in Motion.**

One week before the wedding, Ron found out about Bill knowing she was pregnant. Hermione had been sitting with her feet up in the living room of The Burrow, (they'd had to sell the flat) reading '_Children: A guide to every illness.' _when Bill had popped into the kitchen, looking pleased with himself. 

"Here," he said, spotting her in the living room. 

He handed her a large white box tied with ribbon, which she opened curiously. Inside, folded with hundreds of sheets of crepe paper, sat a beautiful set of white wedding robes. She pulled them out reverently, looking stunned.

"Bill, you didn't have to…"

"Nonsense, I found them and I knew they where perfect," he said, casually leaning back in his chair.

Hermione held up the robes to her frame and felt her heart sink.

"They don't fit…," she said, disappoint thick in her voice.

He grinned boyishly, "That's why I bought these, their magically enhanced, designed to fit any witch and make her look slim."

"Oh, Thank you," she said and was surprised to find herself crying. Bill stood up, looking a little forlorn at her emotional outburst. Hermione felt like hexing herself, she hadn't meant to make him feel uncomfortable, he had done something nice for her and here she was bawling like a small child

"Sorry, It's just so nice of you," she said, wiping away tears with her hand. 

Bill pulled her in to an awkward hug and handed her a tissue.

"Erm, its okay, don't cry," he said, looking very uncomfortable. From the panicked, uncomfortable look on his face she found herself smiling in amusement. He gave her a bemused look, obviously wondering if she had been dropped on her head as a child, which only made the situation more comical to her. She startled chuckling and before long, she was laughing out loud, having to sit down.

Bill wandered in to the kitchen, to make tea just as Ron popped into the living room to find her puffy eyed and red faced, sprawled across the settee.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he demanded, and Bill peered around to identify the new voice.

"Tea?" queried Bill, waving the kettle at him.

"I'm fine Ron, I was just laughing too much," she said, a huge smile on her face. 

"Oh," he said looking down at her, "no thanks Bill."

"We're out of milk anyways, I'll be back in a minute," he said pulling out a few sickles from the milk jar that sat on the mantle piece and disappearing with a 'pop'.

Ron knelt down in front of Hermione, before reaching out for her and pulling her in close. He kissed her, a deep passionate kiss that told her he missed her, loved her and wanted her. He was kissing her neck, his hand roaming unchecked…just as Bill reappeared in the living room. 

Ron slowly turned to regard his brother, his eyes glazed and breathing slightly shallow. 

Bill looked amused, "Haven't you been doing enough of that sort of thing?" 

"What?" asked Ron, standing up with a confused look. 

Bill seemed to realise his mistake and hastily tried to rectify it, "Oh I meant…erm…I'll be in the kitchen making tea." 

Ron looked down at Hermione, who squirmed under his gaze, knowing her guilt was screaming like a banshee. Ron's eyes widened, he ran a hand through his hair, looking thoughtful. Hermione sat on the edge of her seat, not knowing what to say. Ron gave her one last look and jaw set, stomped in to the kitchen after his brother, looking murderous. Hermione scrambled after him, straightening her robes along the way and rushed to where the two brothers were staring each other down.

"Now everyone stay calm…" she began, in an effort to keep the peace. 

"Why can't you stay out of it? I told you I didn't need your help!" Ron accused, red tingeing his face and making his freckles stand on edge. 

"I was trying to help, you great prat, you were, _no are, working yourself to death!" answered Bill slamming the kettle down on the table, causing an orange to jump out of the fruit bowl and roll off the table._

"What, so that gives you the right to go harass my wife?" answered Ron, and Hermione felt her heart flutter at his words, despite the fact that she could of heard them from the other side of a Quidditch pitch and, that she wasn't officially his wife yet.

"She isn't your wife yet," said Bill, making Hermione feel indignant, if Ron wanted to think of her as wife, let him. 

"That _does not matter," said Ron in a voice she hardly recognised, and it drew her attention to him. She studied him closely, he was ready to kill, and apparently, he'd chosen Bill as his target. From the way he was standing, the tense set of his shoulders and the way his eyes wouldn't leave his brother, she realised just how much stress and frustration Ron had been hiding from her._

"What _does matter is that you're going to do yourself in if you carry on, she's not an idiot Ron."_

"That is my problem, you still had no right to go pestering her," said Ron.

"Ron, she's pregnant not made of glass," said Bill, looking frustrated.

"She still doesn't need the stress, I will look after my wife and family, keep your nose out!" said Ron jabbing a finger at Bill.

"Stop being so bloody stubborn!" yelled Bill swatting Ron's finger out the way. Hermione started feeling afraid that things were going in a dangerous direction. 

"What is goin' on in here?" asked Charlie, flanked by Harry and Ginny. Hermione felt a little relieved; if things got physical at least there was someone who could step in without being maimed to badly.

"Nothing," Ron answered eyes trained on Bill, "stay out of it." 

"Ron?" asked Harry, coming forwards. Bill stood his ground facing his youngest brother.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Ginny, looking at Hermione with worried eyes. Hermione focused hazily on the red haired girl in front of her, nerves taut and she decided she couldn't take much more. _Why hadn't Ron told her how he felt?_ "Have you been crying?"

"I…I need to go out," Hermione said. She was vaguely aware of Ron calling her name as she rushed out the back door

She marched outside into the cold biting wind of October, wind tugging at her hair and turning her tears to ice. The ground underneath her was water logged and slippery with mud, long grass was brushing against her robes preventing her from running. She was just reaching the meadow where they played Quidditch games, when Ron skidded to a halt in front of her. 

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said taking off his cloak and offering it to her. 

"I don't want it," she said turning to walk away.

"Hermione!" he yelled against the howling wind, rushing to stand in front of her again. 

"What?" she asked, folding her arms.

"I…I…Please don't be mad, I don't think I can handle it," he looked desperate. His blue eyes where wild, standing there in the middle of the field, wind wiping his hair and robes in every direction. She felt herself shiver, and he hesitantly stepped forward with the cloak. She closed the distance and buried her head in his shoulder. He wrapped it around her and to her surprise, lifted her in his arms. 

He walked back towards The Burrow, but instead of going in to the house, he carried her in to the garage. The wind rattled the roof, the whole thing swayed uncertainly and she found herself resisting the urge to duck. He sat her on an old muggle washing machine with hundreds of wires stuck out of the back. He rested his forehead against her and closed his eyes.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked timidly. 

"I just want everything to be perfect for you," he said with a sigh, looking tired.

"Sorry?" she asked, bewildered.

"Your plan, I can't solve the job thing, but house, marriage, children I can manage." 

"Ron, that doesn't matter," she said, pulling him in to a hug.

"But you said," he answered quietly, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"I know what I said, but I meant that I hadn't expected everything to happen so quickly," she replied, entwining her fingers in his hair, "I'll settle for a life with you."

He tightened his grip around her, "I'm tired."

"Let's go to bed then."

"Can't, gotta go to Gringotts and sort out changing your name on the account, then over to Sampson's to double check that the robes for the wedding have been pressed. Then I need to go and buy a cake."

"Anything else?" she asked in surprise.

"I need to eat," he finished thoughtfully.

"Let me sort them out," she said.

He looked up ready to argue and she put a finger over his lips.

He gave a slight nod of his head, and she lead him back to the kitchen. May be it was mark of how truly tired he was that he didn't argue with her.

She entered to find everyone sat nervously around the table. Mrs Weasley had arrived home from shopping and appeared to have been briefed on the situation because she had been watching for them out of the window. 

Hermione gave Ron a small push towards the stairs, which he climbed tiredly, ignoring the eyes that followed him. 

"Could I ask a favour?" she asked everyone, flushing slightly.

"Ask away," Bill said, looking pleased as he rose from his seat.

By the time she had explained, Bill was pulling on his cloak, paper work in hand. Mrs Weasley was writing a shopping list for Harry and Ginny and Charlie had already gone. 

She made her way upstairs, food in hand and fighting to open the door with no hands, she entered the bright bedroom. Ron lay slumped on their bed waiting for her, and he gave her a tired smile as she handed him his dinner.

To be continued…

**_Author's Note:_**

****

_Okay thanks to all my continual reviewers I know I promised to do the wedding, but I want to do something truelly orginal…and inspiration has yet to strike. _

_Special thanks to **Duckchick for reading through before I posted. A truly marvellous Duck she is! **_

**_Potty for Potter_**_: Glad you liked, I started off trying to write the wedding and ended up with something a little different…_

**_Death the second endless_**_: I'm sure it won't turn out lousy! Have a bit of confidence, if you don't believe in yourself no one else will._

_Thanks to the continued reviews of **Lady Lupin, Cosmoz, Jishka, Cyn, **_


	8. The Tradtional Weasley WeddingYou Have B...

**The Plan**

****

**_Disclaimer: _**_All Characters, story etc belong to JK Rowling (no profit being made!). _

_Additionally, **Fen and Terry's Ice Cream** is in no way, shape or form connected to the Ice Cream**, Ben and Jerry's**, even if it does have the magical ability to make witches everywhere feel better and more acceptant of the male species called Idiots, sorry, Wizards. _

_(We all ponder how pre-Ben and Jerry women survived…)_

**Chapter 8 - The Traditional Weasley Wedding…you have been warned!**

Precisely one night before the wedding, all was calm at the Granger House. The daughter of the household sat cross-legged on the cold kitchen floor, flicking peas through the wedged open cat flap. Upon her swelling stomach lay a scarred mass of ginger fur. Its one good eye trained on the flying peas, sharing its owner's amusement when one missed and hit the tiled floor with a gentle smash. She had to admit that this was not quite how she had pictured spending her hen night. While her cat, a tub of Fen and Terry's Ice cream (see disclaimer) and a large supply of her much-hated vegetable (cooked to perfection for just the right splattering sound!) wasn't riveting company, she'd imagined being surrounded by friends, drinking the night away into a blurry, forgettable evening. 

Mr Granger meandered in from the living room wearing his pyjamas, a bottle of Irish liqueur in one hand and milk in the other. 

"Shouldn't you be resting for the big day?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at the bowl of peas beside her and then at the cat, which suddenly looked very coy.

"Probably," was his answer as she flicked yet another pea, and his attention was drawn to the back door.

"What on earth are you doing to your mother's floor? She'll have you hanging from the washing line by your toes if she sees this mess! Wand or no wand!"

_Flick, splat._

"Here, drink this," he sighed, shaking his head and handing her a glass of milk. She took a tentative sip to appease him, pausing as she detected another flavour to the drink.

"What the…?"

"Bailey's and cream, no one would ever guess. Plus you're getting your calcium, good for your teeth," he said, taking a seat next to her and wincing from the cold.

"I wonder if Ron's out having fun…," she said, sighing heavily.

"Want me to go and check? Give him a good kicking if he is?" asked Mr Granger good-naturedly, but with a glint in his eye that left Hermione guessing to the actual seriousness behind the question.

"No thanks Dad," she said warily, a grateful smile tugging at her lips. 

"Well I…that is…You're mother and I… we want you to know that we're always here for you," he said, eyes locked on the cat, who was making a show of cleaning its sharp claws, "You can always come home at any time…cat an all."

"I know Dad," said Hermione, kissing him on the cheek and unsettling Crookshanks in the process, who hissed loudly in complaint. 

"Now drink up and go to bed, what will be, will be." 

Hermione Granger gulped down the last bit of concoction and drifted up to bed, Crookshanks at her side. She lay awake until the early hours of the morning, Cornish pixies dancing around in her stomach, until she got up and rearranged her father's bookshelf in to chronological order. Satisfied, she fell asleep with Crookshanks, who was snoring loudly on her pillow.

* * *

Hermione sat patiently still while their next-door neighbour, an experienced hairdresser, rambled on with advice about pre-wedding jitters. However, this was causing Hermione to feel worse by the minute, the pixies had given up on dancing and moved on to more interesting activities…such as trampoline. And when she was regaled with a tale about how Mrs. Morris down the road had thrown up all over the vicar at her wedding, she wasn't sure whether she was going to be able to keep her meagre breakfast down. 

She started listing off things that needed to be done in her head, trying to ignore the elderly hairdresser. Sat in a bathrobe, her hair clipped tightly to head Hermione was very relieved when a tired looking Ginny padded in to the dining room. 

Mrs Granger followed with a tray of tea looking as nervous as Hermione felt, but smiling happily at them all. Harry and the male Weasley's were staying 'elsewhere'. And Hermione continued to remain highly suspicious of 'elsewhere', especially when all six of them were involved; even if one of them was Percy, (Hermione still held to the belief that deep, deep, (deep) down Percy was just as bad as the lot of them.)

A long while later, Hermione sat on her own in front of the dresser mirror. She stared into her own eyes, warring with her nerves. She was going to marry Ron Weasley and in a few months have his first child…Thinking back to her years at Hogwarts, she was amazed at how far they had come. 

"Cross all your fingers and toes for me," she said, laying her hand on her stomach. Only people who knew about the pregnancy would be able to see the distinct curve of her body and she prayed that the illusion stayed in place. All it would take was the idea that she was pregnant in someone's mind and the truth would be out.

Taking a deep breath, she hoped that she would be able to get to the reception without losing her nerve.

* * * 

"Has anyone seen the rings?" called Harry down the stairs.

"No!" was the response of the entire male population at the Burrow.

"What?" cried Ron, jumping from his seat at the kitchen table. Having been ready for several hours in case anything went wrong, Ron's nerves where starting to crack. 

"No worries, found them!" yelled Harry, to which several bursts of laughter followed. 

Looking aggravated, Ron sat back down, muttering curses.

"Don't swear dear," said Mrs Weasley, looking unusually smart in a pair of formal robes, "Harry dear, don't you loose those rings! How would you feel if Ron lost your wedding bands?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley," said Harry, looking sheepish as he entered the kitchen. Ron couldn't resist feeling a little satisfaction at the fact that Harry had been suitably chastened for teasing him. Harry sat down at the table and devoured the plate of food placed in front of him, where the rest of the family soon joined him.

"Charlie! We are leaving in twenty minutes! Why aren't you dressed?" demanded Mrs Weasley.

"I'm nearly done Mum!" he cried between mouthfuls of cereal.

Mrs Weasley eyed him, before smiling happily at Ron and patting his hand.

At eleven thirty, they arrived in the gardens of the West Midlands Registry Office.

* * * 

As was tradition at a wizarding wedding, Ron stood with Harry to the right of a small room. Wooden benches surrounded the walls, all facing in to the centre, where a small raised stage waited, decorated in flowers. The stone floor and solid wood walls echoed back the whispered voices of his family as they sat on the benches behind him. The door creaked open and a jolly witch bustled over, stretching out a large hand to Ron.

"Mister Ronald Weasley!" she said in a booming voice, smiling happily and shaking his hand vigorously.

"Hi," said Ron, wincing slightly. 

"Now, no need to be nervous! Everything will be just perfect, you have your witness?" she continued, "Now you'll have to speak loudly dear, I'm a little deaf!"

"Uh, right. This is Harry Potter."

"Larry Rotter? You know he looks familiar!"

As Harry patiently explained to the minister, Ron felt more nervous than ever. But it was ten to twelve, Hermione still had ten minutes to arrive, so there was absolutely no reason to be worried. At ten _past twelve, Ron was beginning to feel as if he would combust on the spot, or worse, strangle the minister. _Where was she? What if she had changed her mind? What if…__

The doors swung open and his stomach clenched as Ginny came rushing in, looking pretty in light green robes. She was followed by Mrs Granger, then a short while later Mr Granger, who had a very pale looking Hermione hanging on to his arm for support. 

* * *

"I think you'd better tell Ron there's a problem," said Fred, looking at Hermione with a peculiar expression, so that for a few heart stopping moments she thought the charm on her robes had failed. "Hermione can't marry Ron looking like that; she's breaking too many hearts!"

"It's scandalous!" cried George, clutching his heart. 

Rolling his eyes, Percy came over looking very smart (not that he normally didn't) in dark blue robes. "You look absolutely wonderful," he said, kissing her hand. 

Harry grinned and kissed her on the cheek, but his eyes quickly became fixed on her Maid of Honour as she stood gazing around the small decorated room. Unusually, Instead of blushing, Ginny caught his eye and didn't look away. Hermione sensed that all was not well between the pair, as Ginny turned away from Harry to stand by her mother and refused to look at him. Harry looked away, his jaw clenching tight. Hermione did not have time to scout for information as Ron appeared in front of her and she felt her heart clench at the sight him. 

Her gaze never wavered from the man she loved, as he gave a small bow and offered her his arm. Letting go of her father, a little unsteadily, she took Ron's hand clenching it tightly for support. Smiling, he guided her towards the small stage, giving her hand a small squeeze in return. 

Accordingly, Harry and Ginny followed them, while the rest of the congregation took their seats on the benches. Hermione felt every thing click in to place, she was no longer nervous now that Ron was holding her, in fact she was ready to take on the world.

During there vows Mrs Weasley started crying and Mr Weasley handed her a tissue, while amazingly Fred and George stayed silent. When they went to sign the registry book, Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny where giving each other meaningful looks, apparently the significance of the wedding not lost on them. 

Hermione felt elated, ever thing was perfect and going to plan.

**The wedding is to be continued in the next chapter… keep tuned!**

**_Author's note:_**

_Okay, sorry it took so long to post! This was a tuff chapter! But all the fun wedding things come next… te he._

_I'm__ not leaving personal messages on the end of this one, I'm going to email people in stead. This is mainly due to my impatience with looking through all the messages._

_Thanks everyone,_

_Abforth_


	9. To Make An Announcement

**The Plan**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ NOT MINE!!_

**Chapter 9 – To Make An Announcement.**

Two weeks after the wedding Hermione dragged an unsuspecting Ron from bed and to The Burrow. Hermione had been looking forward to getting the announcement over and done with the entire time they had visited Edinburgh (Scotland) on their honeymoon. And, she reflected, they really didn't have a lot of choice; the evening dresses she'd adorned, showed quite clearly that she hadn't just gained weight due to an obsession with cream cheese. 

A good thing to come out of everything Hermione decided, was that she had learned never to tell a serious lie to the people she loved. Not only did it take far too much energy, and it wasn't the fact that she felt guiltily every time she had to fabricate some new excuse, but it hurt to lie to someone you loved.

So, on a drizzly day towards to the end of October, Mr and Mrs Weasley sat in the living looking expectantly at their son and newly acquired daughter-in-law (whom once again sported baggy robes). Everyone else crammed in to the room to, but had to resort to sitting on cushions or lying on the floor and Bill was even sat on an ironing board that was starting to groan dangerously under his weight. 

"Well… erm, you see…," said Ron. One of his hands was interlaced tightly with Hermione's and he was squeezing it a little desperately, which was beginning to make it ache.

"Didn't you have a nice time?" queried Ginny, her brow furrowing as she looked anxiously at her brother, who now pale-faced with his freckles standing out.

"No, no, we had a wonderful time. Oh Gin, you should've seen the hills, they're beautiful – just like Hogwarts! If you go to the Lochs while the sun is just setting across the water, it's… awesome! Oh and Nessy, you know that damned beast followed us around the _whole lake because someone," he gave Hermione a look that, just in case anyone wasn't sure, indicated that he was talking about her, "kept feeding him."_

"_Her_ Ron, _her._ Nessy is female," Hermione said shaking her head.__

"What? Oh right. But that's not the point, we don't have one bloody photograph without a head or a tail or a claw in it!"

"Photos! Let's see them!" chirped Ginny happily, looking expectantly at the small bag at Hermione's feet.

"Oh, erm…well you see before you look at them," started Ron, his ears starting to turn a little pink as he played with the tattered fabric of the sitting chair, "what I mean is, actually, what _we mean is…"_

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron! It'll be born before you get around to telling them." Hermione looked at the assembled group. "I'm expecting a baby." 

A calm silence filled the room at the surprising news. Bill's earring jangled as he smiled happily and gave her a nod of encouragement.

"That's wonderful dear!" cried Miss Weasley, patting her husband on the arm a little harder than was probably necessary. "Arthur, grandchildren! We're going to have our first grandchild!"

"Yes dear, I heard," answered Mr Weasley, rubbing his arm but grinning like a mad man. Bill and Charlie gave each other hesitant looks at the 'first' but nevertheless were happier that the burden was removed from them.

"Oh Hermione that's wonderful!" said Ginny, looking surprised at the news. Harry, who had been watching Ginny intently, was now giving them a quizzical look mixed with obvious surprise but also of suspicion. Hermione knew in an instant that Harry knew her to well and had immediately realised all was not as it seemed. She could practically see him putting the gigantic baby coloured pieces together.

"Didn't take you long did it?" laughed George, slapping his brother on the back. Bill laughed quietly at George's comment and overbalanced on the ironing board. It went crashing to the ground, and Bill's dragon hide boots dangled in the air as the iron landed on his hand. 

As Mrs Weasley bandaged Bill's hand, she smiled happily. "When is it due?" 

Hermione looked at Ron nervously, but he was busy fending off Ginny's attempt to get at the honeymoon pictures.

"February," Hermione said in a small voice.

"February? That can't be right dear," smiled Mrs Weasley, obviously puzzled.

With spectacular timing, a sharp intake of breath from across the room rescued Hermione from having to answer Mrs Weasley. Ginny was sat on Ron's back, having won the struggle with her brother and was looking at the photographs.

_Damn_. 

"But… but… you're huge!" announced Charlie, peering over Ginny's shoulder.

"Charlie Weasley, don't you say such a horrible thing about your sister-in-law!" scolded Mrs Weasley. Charlie actually cowered. It was somewhat amusing to watch over six-foot of full-grown wizard look hesitant of such a short plump witch. 

"Sorry mum," mumbled Charlie, "but look, she must be about six months there." He pointed at the picture and Mrs Weasley looked as if she was about to launch in to a tirade before she stopped, looking agape.

Almost as one, the family looked at Hermione in surprise, all obviously trying to work out what was going on. Ron pushed Ginny off his back where she unceremoniously landed on the floor, and rubbed his bruised side. He pulled Hermione up from her chair and kissed her once on the cheek before taking her hand in his own.

"We're having a baby in February," he said, "we wanted to be married before anyone knew about Hermione's pregnancy."

"But why didn't you tell _us_?" asked Ginny, eyeing her brother from the floor. 

"I wanted to be married first," Ron said and he looked at his father, who had a very uncharacteristically stern face. 

"How about a cup of tea?" asked Mrs Weasley, actively shooing everyone in to the kitchen. Mr Weasley and Ron however, made there way outside. Hermione was deadly curious to this strange behaviour, but she didn't have time to dwell on it, as she had table full of curious in-laws to sate.

Hermione sensed a moment's hesitance from everyone, before she barraged with questions and it was a while before she had explained to everyone what had been going on the past few months.

"Personally I think Fred is a wonderful name for a baby," announced George.

"No, no, dear brother! George is a simply marvellous name!" proclaimed Fred.

"And if it's a girl?" asked Harry, smiling. 

"How about Percy?" suggested George innocently, which got him a reproving look from Mrs Weasley and a sour look from Percy. 

"Percy is a fine name, there is nothing feminine about it," argued Percy and Hermione patted his arm in a supportive manner.

Harry was hiding a grin, when he suddenly looked curious, "have you had a sonogram?"

"A what?" queried Bill, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to Ginny.

"It's like a picture of the baby," said Harry.

Hermione started looking around, "they're in my bag," she said. Bill got up and went to get it from the living room just as Mr Weasley and Ron returned, both smiling. Hermione shoot him a curious look, but he just kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her shoulder. 

Once her bag had been retrieved, she handed over the sonograms and everyone peered down at them.

Charlie looked hesitant, "erm… why is that white blob hiding the picture?"

"It's not moving!" exclaimed Mr Weasley excitedly. 

"Did you find out whether it was a boy or a girl?" asked Harry, his eyes flashing excitedly as he looked at the sonogram.

"No, I didn't." 

"I bet it's a boy," declared Ginny.

"Care to make a wager little sister?" queried Fred, grinning. 

"Fred!" cried Mrs Weasley.

Ginny gave a grin equally as crafty and they both start haggling. 

"Ginny!" said Mrs Weasley in a reproving tone, but gave up because soon everyone was involved; Bill, Harry and Ginny were betting it was a boy, while Charlie, Fred and George were betting their money it was a girl. 

Hermione smiled knowingly and decided, that all in all, it had been a very good day.

* * *

"Shhh, she's sleeping," whispered Ginny.

"Wish I was sleeping," said George, giving a small yawn.

"Are you any nearer to finishing the house yet?" asked Ginny, handing George a plate of sandwiches.

"We'll be lucky if they can move in before she…" 

"He."

"…is born and that's if the weather holds out," he replied, sneaking a look in to the living room were Hermione slept on a chair.  

"I don't know how much more of Mum Hermione can take, especially now that she's home at The Burrow all day."

"Can't they stay with you for a while?" he asked between bites.

"There is barely enough room for me and Harry. How am I supposed to fit in Ron and Hermione as well?"

"Just a thought."

"Poor Hermione, I can't believe they fired her," said Ginny, "how was she supposed to know you had to give the library so much notice for maternity leave?"

"I'd like to get my hands on the bloke that wrote that rule, I'd wring his neck."

"At least she's relaxing now."

"Yeah, suppose."

"It's funny in a way…" mused Ginny.

"Wha? How?" asked George.

"Well, I don't think life is going the way she planned it," said Ginny.

"Ugh!" cried George.

"What?

"You put corned beef in my sandwich, you know I hate corned beef!" 

"Sorry, make your bloody own next time," she said and went to make a cup of tea while George Disapparated, muttering under his breath.

**Author's note** – okay no throwing stones, I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I have been having writers block! I hope the chapter isn't a disappointment!

So what do you all think? Boy or Girl? Will The Hovel be ready in time?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was unbelievably chuffed when I reached a hundred reviews!! Reviews keep me motivated to write new chapters, so I'm not sure why I had so much trouble. (There is a chapter that occurs between 8 and 9 that I have decided not to post if anyone wants to read it.)

Special thanks to my usual reviewers and to Lensei for listening to me moan.


	10. Hard Day's Night

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer – Ms Rowlings, not mine. **

**Chapter 10**

**Hard Day's Night.******

His wife was up to something, he was sure of it. 

Her stance as she gazed out over the misty grass was too serious, right down to the way her arms crossed over her belly and the set of her jaw. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; her hair caught and twisted in the wind and he knew that later she would be annoyed by the numbers of knots and twists it gathered. And even though the swell of her belly made her shoulders slump to hold the extra weight, even though her skin was overly pale and she had dark circles under her eyes; he could have stood and stared at her all day. Pride swelled in him, she was carrying _his_ child and she was his not only to stare at, but to hold until his hair was grey. (Or more likely than not, bald with sprinkles of ginger hair and lot's and lot's of wrinkles…)   

He saw her shiver and pull her cloak tighter. Concerned, he thought of going out their again and demanding she come inside or least put some more clothes on. He noticed his scarf and cloak hanging by the back door, and made a decision. 

* * *

Hermione turned her head slightly in his direction but did not look at him. He wrapped his scarf around her neck and covered them both with his cloak, snuggling in to her from behind. Neither of them said anything for a long time, both content to let Ron try to rub some warmth back in to her limbs. The wind howled, snapping at there clothing and biting at their faces.  

"You're freezing," he whispered eventually against her neck and he felt her shiver. 

"I'm fine," she said as he kissed her neck.

"You're up to something." 

"I have absolutely no idea what you are insinuating," she replied, cringing even as she heard the slight trill in her voice.

"I wasn't _insinuating_ anything - I was asking what you are up to," he answered in that damned calm voice. Well two could play _that _game.

"What gave you the impression I was up to something?" she asked calmly. 

"You're too quiet."

"I'm always quiet…"

He snorted.

"…I use the silence for inner reflection," she continued, ignoring his outburst.

Grinning he said, "Well try not to reflect on anything dangerous."

"What's the worst I could do?" she asked.

"You're actually expecting me to answer that?" he asked.

"I'm sure you know what's good for you."

"Oh, I am, don't you worry. Wha's wrong?" he asked when she suddenly stiffened. 

"It kicked, it takes me by surprise sometimes," she replied, rubbing her stomach.

"Really? Did it hurt?" he asked with excitement.

"Thank you for your concern." 

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, but he couldn't help smiling against her neck. 

Hermione wished she could share his enthusiasm, and she could, up to a certain point. But, she'd read every book, magazine and even carried out extensive research by means of an interviewing and reviewing system, of people who had either been through or in close proximity of a birth… until she'd been thrown out of every hospital in the region. And she had come to the conclusion that it would be extremely unpleasant and hurt a lot, and why oh why hadn't nature come up with something better? She wished the whole thing was over and done with; she'd waited long enough and was ready for the bowling ball to get out of her womb. 

"Oy Ron mate! You gotta see this, Charlie's only gone and got him self stuck!" yelled George in excitement. 

Ron sighed and pulled her towards the door. Hermione heaved herself up the back door steps ungracefully and entered a Weasley filled kitchen. 

Charlie's boot hung down from the chimney, swinging back and fore as he fought with something. 

"Charlie?" Ron called, trying to look up and see what his brother was doing. "What you up to?"

"Leaning nuh shimney! Ders somefing up 'ere" called Charlie, as a rain of soot hit Ron in the face, much to the further amusement of everyone else. Spluttering, Ron wiped his face and decided not to ask why he could hear a definite squawking sound. Wiping away the layers of dirt from his robes, he looked perplexed. Hermione felt her heart flutter; he really was the most gorgeous wizard alive, even covered in soot.

~*~

_The next day_

Hermione shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat and huddled against the cold. The path was overgrown in places and decorated with muddy puddles, thawing with the spring rains. Tiny buds were beginning to appear on the trees and shrubbery of the wood, coming to life as the change in the wind signalled growth, like an invisible traffic signal. Hermione grinned, spring was always her favourite. But the signs of winter still lurked in the corners, patchy grass, dead foliage and the deep base smell of earth.

Hermione weaved between two trees and carefully crossed a small stream, swelled with melting ice and rain. For the first time since she'd set out a flicker of doubt crossed her mind. Maybe she shouldn't have come here. But the idea of sitting at the Burrow, harassed by Weasley's reminded her how she needed to come here. 

Hermione was four days overdue. Everyone in the house was high strung and tense, it was like living with a thousand expectant fathers. It even seemed to be affecting Harry, who'd taken to finding things to fix. On Monday he'd sat for 3 and half hours piecing together a broken china teapot. Hermione hadn't even been aware it was broken. 

But the worst was Mrs Weasley; she kept fussing and giving Hermione details that she _really_ didn't want. It would be better when she had her own space she told herself while gritting her teeth, as soon as the floor was finished, they could move in and be a well adjusted, magical family… well, she could hope. 

But this morning she'd sat on the edge of her empty bed, staring out through the faded curtains and the sun had shone. And an overwhelming desire to be outside, with fresh air and no fussing Weasley's had knocked her over the head. Knowing that no one would agree, she'd snuck out the invisibility clock that Harry was still making good use of, especially for a certain red head, and disappeared out the back and into the woods. 

A huge oak tree was sitting by the stream, gnarled roots drinking from the river. Hermione took a deep breath and looked for somewhere to rest her weary feet. An old crate washed up on a small bank looked sturdy enough. She prodded it carefully before attempting to transfigure it in to something more comfortable. The result was a little more than planned, but Hermione sunk down in to the puffy settee anyway and relaxed. She smiled contently, gave a deep sigh and… relaxed.

Hermione was well read, everyone knew this, but had she gone to a Muggle High School she might have known a bit more about biochemical processes… Because Hermione's body relaxed, or more precisely her muscles relaxed, sending small impulses along her nerves which told these cells to release hormones, which swirled through her blood stream and told other cells to release other hormones… and something began. 

~*~

"Where the hell is she?" he cried, slamming opening doors and looking around.

"Uh Ron, why would Hermione be in a cupboard?" asked George.

"Shut up," snapped Ron.

"Well she can't have gone far dear, she's probably got impatient and went out for a walk," said Mrs Weasley from the kitchen. "You know, the Twins were almost born in the middle of a field." 

Ron strode over to the front door and grabbed his scarf. The whole house shook when he shut the door behind him. 

"Harry dear-"

But Harry didn't have time to answer as he disappeared out the door behind his best friend.  

~*~

"Oh dear," she said. She heaved herself out of the chair and lent against the tree. She took deep breaths like it said in all the books, and wondered what she could do. She imagined the twins would never let her forget this one… The pain in her back was almost unbearable, but she focused on walking forwards. She focused on reaching the next tree, and shuffled forwards on the uneven ground. The pain built and she almost collapsed. She leant for what seemed like eternity until the pain became bearable and looked at the small stream. It trickled gently over the rocks and stones, innocently meandering through the trees. Hermione had never seen such a big stream, the other side looked so far away… she sucked in a breath and moved towards it. She managed to gingerly get across the water with only one wet foot, due to insecure stone, and was resting against the next tree before she knew it. Slowly she went, tree to tree, following the path when she found it, until the woods ended and she stood at the end of a children's park. 

She looked around at the unfamiliar swings and slides, filled with Muggle children out enjoying the dry morning. A few mothers stood gossiping by the fence, and an old blind man sat on a bench with his dog not far from Hermione.

"Sandra?" he asked, his head inclined in her direction.

"Yes Dad?" answered a woman as she broke off from the group of chattering mothers. She noticed Hermione and paused, looking suspiciously in the direction of the woods. 

"Wha's wrong Sand?" asked another mother. 

Hermione's heart sank, she'd somehow taken the wrong path… she looked back into the woods, not knowing how far back she would have to go. 

"Are you alright love?" asked the woman, placing a hand on Hermione's arm.

"What were you doing in the woods?" asked Sandra.

"Walking…" she said taking a deep breath and leaning against the surprised woman.

"Elly, I think she's pregnant. Although you can hardly tell under all those, erm… dresses." 

Hermione suddenly realised what she must look like to the Muggle women, clad in green robes and appearing out of the woods. 

"I live on the other side of the woods…" Hermione supplied. This seemed to mean something to the women, because they exchanged looks. 

"How about we get you to a hospital?" said Elly kindly.

"No!" she yelled, causing both women to startle, "I mean, I need to get home."

"Alright," said Elly, producing a mobile phone, "what's your number?"

"We don't have a phone," Hermione said apologetically, before sitting by the old man on the bench. 

"Alright, I have my car, do you live far?" asked Sandra.

"Oh… I'm not sure," said Hermione, looking around puzzled. Normally she would get to the Weasley's by Apparition. She'd never needed to know the muggle address, and she wasn't even sure the muggles would be able to find it. She was fairly certain that it had anti-muggle wards around it.

The women stared at her. 

"How about we take you to the local clinic? They'll be able to help," said Elly gently.

Hermione sighed and felt like crying. Pain was starting to build again, but also fear. She desperately wanted Ron, she didn't want to give birth in a muggle hospital surrounded by strangers… She kept thinking this as she was lead to the local clinic and they rang an ambulance. She sat on the bench, breathing gently as the odd looking nurse instructed her to do as she chattered way inanely, asking the odd question but not waiting for an answer. 

The ambulance appeared outside, and panic overwhelmed Hermione like a tidal wave. The nurse tried helplessly to keep her calm, just as a particularly painful contraction started. Hermione couldn't help it, she lashed out… She didn't even know how she did it, but one minute she was surrounded by a nurse and paramedics… and the next, three pigs where shuffling around the small room, fighting over the contents of the bin. Hermione started crying, she just wanted to go _home…_

As two ministry officials appeared, Hermione vanished.

~*~

"Hey Ron, look at this!" called Harry.

They both looked down at the blue settee in the middle of the woods. 

~*~

Hermione landed on the settee with a thump and looked up into the smiling face of Mrs Weasley.

"Now dear, what's this about you going out for a walk in your condition?" she asked, but smiled.

"I… ahhh," said Hermione, gripping Mrs Weasley's hand, "need bathroom…"

"Up you get then dear," she said, helping her daughter-in-law to stand. They struggled up the stairs, regularly taking short breaks, until finally Hermione was led in to the bathroom. 

~*~

Thomas Diggling looked around the spectacle. 

"What the...?" he began, as a pig started sniffling at his shoe. 

"I'll call in the reversal squad, shall I?" asked his partner.

"What? Oh, yes, of course… and I'll start interrogating the witnesses…" he looked down at the pig.

~*~

Harry and Ron burst in through the front doors, "Mummmm?" yelled Ron.

They were just about to check the garden, when they heard crying from upstairs. Ron paled and leapt up the stairs two at a time. He slammed the bedroom door open and stood hypnotised by the sight of his wife leaning against the window damp hair matted down her back.

"Harry dear, would you go get Mr Weasley?" asked Mrs Weasley, giving Harry a bit of a shake to get his attention. 

"Wha? Oh yes…" Harry took off like a shot, goal in mind.

"Ron?" Hermione looked up at him, fear obvious on her face. Ron broke out of his trance and gave her a hug. Mrs Weasley gave him a damp cloth and he looked at it helplessly. 

~*~

The living room was packed with Weasley's, most of whom where pacing and looking at the clock. Mr Weasley sat in his chair, relaxing with a newspaper. 

"Dad? How can you be so calm??" asked Percy.

He handed Percy a flask.

Percy looked at it with disgust, sniffing the contents. "You didn't actually drink this…" Hermione gave a small cry and Percy drank deeply. So deeply in fact, that Mr Weasley had to pry the flask from his hands.

~*~

Hermione lay back on the bed, exhausted. Mrs Weasley placed a wrinkled bundle of wailing flesh in to her arms and Hermione had never seen something so beautiful. Ron kissed her deeply, smiling through tears at her. 

"Thank you," he said, "you are the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

Mrs Weasley blew her nose and asked, "What are you going to call her?"

"Meredith Wealsey," said Ron and Hermione's smile widened. 

**The End of the Last Chapter**

Authors note – I'm sorry it's taken such a dreadfully long time to get this last chapter out!

I will write an epilogue, then it will be finished.

There was no way I would have managed this story with out everyone's kind reviews, so thank you everyone!

I hope this last chapter was worth the wait.


End file.
